Gakuseorutang
by Alpha Centauri
Summary: A request from a friend. SugarYzakAthrun?


**갈설탕**

**A.C.: **This is the point in my life in which I realize that studying and applying for the SAT in a foreign country is an absolute pain in the ass... but alas, how can I refuse a request from the school's anime club's secretary? I could have but I didn't; now I have this... thing.

**Warnings:** ooc-ness, never seen this anime, don't think I ever will. The point is that I have no idea what they actually do in the anime...

* * *

It's a common knowledge that to be a pilot/coordinator you must be fit and healthy. To achieve such results and maintain them through out the years, the school enforces a strict rule on diet as well as allowing generous exercise periods (Field Training of Doom **TM**) that leaves much to be desired from the students. 

To counter the possible revolution brewing amongst the discontent, the school has allowed for truckloads of sugary treats to be shipped once a month to be served at lunch. So on the last day of a month, the period right before lunch, the students are drifting in the fantasy of cotton candy and cream. Salivating enough to eat through the desk, all thoughts are vanished except for the image of sugary goodness that will soon pass through their gullets.

That day no one, unless they're diabetic or hates sweets or possess common sense, will attempt to touch lunch (even if the spaghetti looks half-dead for once) and instead opt for the third, fourth, fifth, so on, helpings of the chosen desert. For the next hour that spans over lunch time, students will consume enough sugar to supply a bakery for at least a year.

After binging on sugar some will pass out by the toilet and if lucky, be brought to the nurse's office to pump sugar out of their stomachs (most students protest vehemently to this and often hide out in their rooms...). If not, they will be left to rot with their cheeks plastered to the seat of the toilet until the next person who needs to do their business comes.

Yzak was one of the few unaffected by the sugar frenzy that swept across the school that last day of each month. He could happily chew on half-thawed carrot sticks, consume bread with cardboard consistency, and maybe if he still felt hungry, he would stab his kidney pie until it resembled a blacker Swiss cheese.

Really, he didn't see why the others got so worked up about a few extra pounds of sugar. Not to say he wasn't guilty of coveting a good chocolate chip cookie himself, he just didn't get why anyone would consume it to the point they'd need multiple rounds of insulin up their arm...

Yzak sniffed delicately as he turned in his food tray (with the tragic remnants of cheese flavored yogurt or was it yogurt flavored cheese?) and turned towards the row of tables specifically set up for the last day of every month housing sugary delights forbidden at any other time of the year. In hopes of finding a cookie or two (maybe a slice of cake if he was lucky) that other's haven't scavenged yet, he stood on his toes trying to look over the numerous heads that swarmed his vision.

Was that... yes! He could see an assortment of various cavity inducing sugar treats stacked neatly on a plate. As he walked towards the table he was stopped by the sight of one Athrun Zala consuming what looked like a tall glass of ice cream sundae.

Bubble gum pink tongue flickered out every so often, mating with the silver head of the spoon before withdrawing in the vanilla smeared cavern. As if agreeing with what the flexible appendage was saying, Athrun swallowed another spoonful of ice cream licking his lips in satisfaction.

Impervious to sweets (for the most part) yes, but Yzak was still a hormone driven teenager with built up sexual frustration his stay in a place with too few girls. Curse Athrun for being so cute!!!

Wait, did he just use the words 'Athrun' and 'cute' in one sentence? He must be experiencing severe sugar withdrawal symptoms. Quickly deciding that he needed a quick sugar boost to knock the obscene images out of his mind –the image of Athrun covered in ice cream sundae was a prominent one- he quickly swallowed a plain biscuit marveling at the creamy texture of it.

"You should grab the good stuff before they all disappear..." Yzak jumped at the voice, near dropping a second biscuit. He glared daggers at the source of the voice but faltered once his eyes confirmed the intended target. "We won't get a chance like this until next month." The blunette sprinkled chocolate chips on top of chocolate sauce on top of chocolate ice cream squished on top of the ice cream sundae he had been molesting before.

Molesting? Yzak began to sweat as he shakily put down his biscuit. He let out a small cough and contorted his face into what he hoped to be a convincing scowl.

"Yes, because certain people keep pigging out." The platinum haired teen pointed accusingly at the chocolate sundae. Athrun blinked, slightly confused. Yzak blushed and looked away.

As the other coordinator piled more cavity inducing toppings on top of his tower of ice cream, Yzak secured a paper plate and began stacking cookies on it. Surprisingly the tables were empty as people were too busy passing out or trying to keep whatever contents of their stomach in their stomach. Athrun looked curiously at the blue haired coordinator and Yzak was about to yell at him for staring when he spied a trickle of chocolate flowing out of the cup and onto the other's fingers. Something about the rich flow hypnotized the platinum haired teen and without realizing what he was doing, he held Athrun's wrist and licked him on the fingers.

The glass shattered on the floor splattering ice cream all over their shoes. Yzak was suddenly painfully aware of the hundreds of eyes now staring at them with hushed breathing. Athrun too was no exception and was looking at the blue eyed teen as he was about to fluorescent wings.

A million and one things ran swiftly through his head, most of them demanding that he somehow get out of the room and find a nice hole in the ground to die in. Somehow he could see himself in his minds eye nodding furiously in agreement to those suggestions.

"Uhh... Yzak can I have my hand back?" Something akin to a blush had settled on the green-eyed coordinator's face. Cupid had found his mark, though no hearts flew to his eyes, his mind was re-rolling the goals and aspiration towards _'let's screw him!'_. Yzak dropped Athrun's hand like a hot potato and looked for an escape route. He was sorely disappointed (try anguished and horrified) when he found that the entrance to the cafeteria were blocked by other coordinators with their lower jaws scraping the floor.

Reeling, Yzak quickly assessed the situation as the spectators watched on with barely held breaths (fangirls and boys squealing inwardly in delight) as if waiting for the platinum haired coordinator to explode on the spot.

Yes, he had come in here with pure and healthy intention of getting lunch and stealing a bite of a cookie or two. Yes he saw Athrun but for once in his life had listened to the tiny angel on shoulders and avoided him altogether. And yet for some reason, the one time he had not provoked him, Athrun had followed him. Yes, he had impure thoughts when faced with the subject of Athrun AND ice cream. Yes he had licked the said fingers teens but only because there was chocolate running down the oh so slim fingers...

Lip on lip, Athrun was sucking on his face. Well more like kissing, but Yzak always thought the process looked more akin to devouring one another than trying to... trying to...

His mind drew blank.

They broke apart with Athrun looking critically at him. The volumn of the cafeteria had returned to normal but few people were still staring at them with weary eyes. Few others were seen running out of the mess hall altogether holding their precious cargo of sweets. Athrun returned to rebuilding his ice cream sundae, someone would clean up the spill later.

Feeling miffed at being dismissed so casually, Yzak twisted Athrun's wrist and spun him around. Surprised green met angry blue.

"What was that for you moron?! Now everyone will think that we're going out!"

Athrun shrugged, loosening his wrist from Yzak's grip.

"Aren't we?"

"Hell no!!" Yzak felt like ripping out his hair in frustration. Had Athrun always been this thick?! (And yet some strange voice in his mind told him that it was one of Athrun's better qualities...)

"Why not?"

Yzak had to stop for a minute to answer this question. First, to ponder the intelligence of the one coordinator who has been able to show him up on every subject in school. Second, because the irrational and often ignored part of the brain was now making it loudly known that it absolutely agreed with whatever Athrun said 100. Before Yzak could reply however, Athrun continued

"You like me don't you?"

The syllable 'no' was on his tongue, it really was! But somehow it came out as a loud,

"Yes!!"

Well 'was' is past tense...

"I like you too."

The simple statement caused Yzak's brain to implode on itself. The hormone glands were cheering 'halleluiah' while popping champagne bottles. Somewhere far, far away, Yzak's semi-astral conscious looked back and said,

"Hell, what the heck."

And kissed Athrun squarely in the mouth, determined to prove that he was the better kisser.


End file.
